


Oceans

by SuperThiccThighsSaveLives



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Taron Egerton fic, Taron Egerton imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperThiccThighsSaveLives/pseuds/SuperThiccThighsSaveLives
Summary: I had an anonymous reader request a fic, and I was pleased to oblige.anonymous  asked:could you do one where taron & his wife haven’t been intimate in a while because of their newborn and their getting kind of stressed, so one night he plans a super romantic night with just the 2 of them and it’s sweet and passionate? xx





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this was now my 2nd fanfic, and usually the kind of topic I am not good at writing, I wanted a challenge, and it took me all day, but I present this to you, anon, I hope this is what you wanted and that you love it! Please let me know. Thank you so much for giving me an opportunity to branch out and expand my story palette.
> 
> So again, music played a giant part in the overall emotion and tone of this story, I suggest listening to these couple of songs to set the mood:
> 
> Oceans - Seafret
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpdXBjwXbMg
> 
> Angel - Massive Attack
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiK2JlBpzvI
> 
> I have a whole playlist, if anyone is interested, anyway, enough babbling! Here we go…Oh, obviously there is sex involved, some sweet nothings and a bit, very small bit of depression and insecurity. Onwards!

I stumbled sleepily down the hall, rubbing the remains of sleep from my eyes. I’m on autopilot now, no thinking or questioning it anymore. If you asked what I’ve done this month since (baby) was born, I could not tell you. Other than the obvious.  
I don’t know when I’ve last spoken to my friends, or even my mom. It’s been exhausting. Tiredness was now just 75% of my personality.  
The nightly tasks were routine; change, feed, burp, rock. Like clockwork. Sometimes I fell asleep in the rocking chair to be woken by Taron in the early morning hours. He’d take over and I’d collapse back in our bed.  
I don’t think we’ve spent too much time together in months. I can’t lie and say it’s been easy. If we talk, which is rare, it’s about the baby. He’s just returned from a movie shoot, and while I’m thankful he’s home, it doesn’t fix the distance between us at the moment.  
I don’t even feel like a person right now. I’m just…here.

I never imagined my life going this way. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy, I had a beautiful new baby, a lovely home and an amazing husband, but something was definitely missing lately. We hadn’t been out just the two of us in over a year, I don’t even remember when the last time we were intimate. Not that I’ve thought about it much recently, who has the time?  
I lived in leggings and tops covered in baby spit-up. I didn’t bother to do my hair or makeup, I was permanently and officially a mom.  
I didn’t want to complain, nothing was actually wrong. I was, for the most part, as previously mentioned, happy. When Taron was away, we’d facetime or he’d give a quick call before a shoot that day. But it was a bit few and far between. The last trimester of pregnancy made me tired all of the time. I’d go to work in the morning, and come home crashing to bed at 7pm.  
I missed him, he’s here, and I miss him.  
I wouldn’t blame him if he wasn’t attracted to me anymore. Look at me. Permanent eye bags, messy hair and post-baby body. I’ve lost most of the baby weight with all the running around I do, but getting to the gym was out of the question. I barely have time to shower. My insecurities were becoming more prominent.

It was a rare afternoon where the baby was asleep, the house was quiet and we were both home. I sipped my coffee, staring out the window. I’d say I was lost in thought but my mind was blank. I wanted to stop thinking and enjoy a moment to myself.  
I was startled by Taron’s arms encasing me from behind. He kissed the top of my head stating he was going to run some errands.  
I wanted to be mad, why does he get to go off and do whatever he wants and I have to sit at home alone, taking care of everything? I knew my emotions have been a little, well a lot, heightened lately. I tried to keep them in check, but my mouth tends to run before I think.  
“Oh, great, yeah go ahead, I’ll just sit here and do everything” I felt my face getting hot, and a million awful words running through my head ready to spit out of my mouth.  
I don’t remember the last time we had a fight, it definitely was not a regular occurrence, if it all. I was stressed out, tired and I wanted to feel human again. I was ready for a battle.  
He stood there looking a bit stunned. “I won’t be gone long, I promise” I could tell he was trying to keep the peace. He had this look in his eyes, I couldn’t tell if it was pity or guilt. Either way it wasn’t making me feel any better. I was starting to see red.  
My heart began thumping loud, and hard, so hard I could feel it pulsing in my ears. “Well go on then.” “Go…do whatever it is that’s so important” I felt my eyes begin to water, but I refused to cry. I knew this was coming. He wanted to get away from me. I’ve failed.  
His mouth was open, words trying to escape. “Y/N …I…”  
“GO!” I was a bit louder than I intended to be and pulled myself back, I was going to wake up the baby.  
I got up and headed up the stairs.

I broke down a bit, tears flowed a little more now. I somehow ended up in the bathroom on the floor. What was happening? How did everything change so drastically? What could I do to fix this? I stood up, taking a long look in the mirror, which made me want to cry more. I didn’t recognize this person.  
There was a gentle knock on the door, Taron’s voice calling my name. “Are you alright love?”  
I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to stop the salty flow of pain coming down. “Y/N?”  
I opened the door, slowly. I almost couldn’t bear to look at him.  
“I’m fine” I said rather coldly as I walked past him. I didn’t want to keep this argument going but my mouth wouldn’t shut the fuck up. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” I still couldn’t look at him, I knew if I did, I’d melt, and I did not want him to see me looking like this.  
“I promise, It will be quick, I’ll be back before you know and we can have a nice night together later yeah?”  
“Taron! God, go already, just fucking leave” I knew I was being irrational and probably seemingly insane, but that control to stop didn’t exist.

I felt him behind me, rubbing my arm, he placed another kiss on the top of my head. “I’ll be quick” He turned and walked out, leaving me a mess.

I let out a heavy sigh and sat on the bed, I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my Gerber banana encrusted sweatshirt. God, I felt awful, why am I like this? I gave myself a minute to get it together before I checked on (baby). She was still fast asleep looking like a tiny angel. She was beautiful and carried so many of Taron’s features. I pulled her blanket up to cover her and crept out back downstairs.

I dumped my cold coffee into the sink and just stood there. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was startled by a knock at the door. 

Taron’s mum was cheerfully grinning, hugging me right away. “Hello dear, I am here for the baby, it’s time to share her with the world.” I was confused.  
“What?”  
“(Baby) needs time with the grandparents, not to worry sweetheart, she will be in good hands, we’ve been dying to take her for a night”  
I was still confused, and a bit reluctant. (Baby) was only a few weeks old and I haven’t let her out of my sight since we brought her home.  
She gave me a gentle pat on the arm and a sympathetic smile. “I will collect her things, go have a seat dear”  
I plopped myself on the sofa, I couldn’t tell her no, and as much as I hate to admit it, it would be nice to take a long bubble bath and relax.  
She appeared again, diaper bag in hand, fully stocked. “I’m going to put her things in the car, I’ll be right back for the baby”

It’s been an hour since she’s left with (baby) and I think I may have fell asleep sitting here. Has it been an hour? Two? I checked the clock, it’s been three. I don’t know how I fell asleep sitting up, but my neck was aching. 

I slowly made my way upstairs to the bathroom to draw myself a bath.  
I felt so relaxed I thought I might fall asleep again. I could certainly use this time to catch up on a bit of sleep. It was still early in the day, and I was at a loss of what to do. 

It’s been ages since I was alone. My phone caused me to slightly jump as it went off. There was a text from Taron simply stated “Tonight”  
“What?”  
I watched for the 3 dots to appear, but nothing did.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Still nothing.  
I resigned myself and dressed in something the baby hadn’t been near, which didn’t give me a lot of options.  
The sound of my phone rattled through the room once more  
“Get ready”  
“Taron, what the hell are you on about, get ready for what?”  
I am once again, confused.  
“Us”  
This was frustrating. He stopped responding after my numerous “WTF are you talking about?” texts.  
I had no idea what I was supposed to “get ready” for. Are we going out? Are we staying in? Is he going to drive me out in the middle of nowhere and murder me? Who knows!

After mulling it over for much too long, I styled my hair, once I remembered how to. I threw on some makeup, giving me some color back in my cheeks and dressed myself in a cute floral sundress, I almost felt like ‘me’ again.

I sat at the table again, looking out to the perfectly blue sky, feeling a small sense of excitement for the first time in quite awhile.  
“Come outside”  
I grabbed my denim jacket and wondered what awaited me when I got there.  
Taron was in the car motioning for me to get in.  
I climbed in and felt a twinge of nervousness, we hadn’t been alone together in so long.  
“You look lovely” He smiled so heartily, it made my heart flutter. I was struck with butterflies dancing around my belly. He encased my hand in his and brought it to his lips, giving it a sweet kiss.  
“Where are we going?”  
He smiled again, not answering.  
I rolled my eyes, knowing at this point, he wasn’t going to tell me anything. It was really cute though. He looked so happy and excited. I couldn’t help but smile, and feel a hard lump of guilt inside of me.

Honestly, it didn’t matter where we went, as long as we got this time together. He was my favorite person in the entire world and I had almost forgotten that. Time tends to rip you apart in places if you let it. 

We ended up somewhere in the countryside. It was absolutely breathtaking. Taron led me out of the car and held my hand as we walked. He carried a basket in his other.  
It was quiet for a moment, I was unsure of what to say. I felt terrible for how I was behaving earlier but I didn’t want to bring it up and potentially ruin what we were about to have.  
We made our way up a large lush hill, resting at the peak for a moment before heading down to a secluded beach. Taron laid out a blanket and unpacked a picnic lunch. It was still rather quiet between us

“This is amazing” I felt overwhelmed with guilt and sadness. He had left earlier to put this together and all I did was give him a hard time. I felt a bit emotional again and tried my hardest not to let my tears push through.  
He took my hand again, gently tugging me toward him where he placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. My head was swimming, the smallest touch of his lips gave me life. I’d forgotten what this felt like. It took me a moment to open my eyes to see his gorgeous face smiling back at me.  
“I miss you, Taron, I am so…” He cut me off. “Let’s have some food then, shall we”  
I wanted to apologize and tell him how much he and all of this meant to me, how much I loved and appreciated him, but instead I shoved a triangle shaped sandwich slice into my mouth. The waves were crashing causing gentle chaos around us. There was a slight warm breeze blowing through our hair, it was so perfect. We sat finishing our food, just taking in the beauty around us.  
Taron stood up, reaching down for my hand. “Let’s take a walk”

We strolled down the beach, the sky glowing golden and spectacularly changing to pink and orange and purple as the sun was setting. We remained quiet, just enjoying being by each other’s side.  
“Can we stop please?” I looked at Taron, I needed to say something, it was eating away at me.  
He quietly nodded, looking at me with a bit of worry on his face.  
“Thank you, this has been wonderful, I know things have been…off, but I wanted to tell you how sorry…” He put his finger to my lips.  
“I know” “Let’s not worry about that, let’s enjoy our time”

I agreed, but still feeling somewhat melancholy. We were frozen, staring out into the vast ocean. I wanted to hold on to him forever. He was my home.  
I leaned into him, my head falling to his shoulder, our hands still entwined. He squeezed my hand tightly and tugged me back towards our picnic. He quickly packed up and we began our trek back to the car. 

I was hoping this night wasn’t over yet, and we’d get more time together. Taron had a new movie shoot coming up and he was leaving in a week.  
The night was looming, the sky fading into greys and navy blue darkness.  
Taron drove for a bit, and finally reaching a destination that lead us to a car park downtown. He lead me to an elevator, I had no idea where we were but I trusted it would be wonderful. The doors opened up to a hotel lobby, with marble floors and extravagant furnishings. He checked us in and again, back into an elevator, making our way to a room.

The room was small but cozy, the bed took up a good portion of it, which was easily the most comfortable bed I had ever been in, in my life. I sank right in, the mattress curving to encase my body in pillowy contentment. I felt sleep creeping up and quickly sat upright, I was not wasting this night with my eyes closed, at least, not in that way.  
Taron excused himself for a moment and I took to the window to check out the view, it was a dazzling display of lights making the city look like it was shimmering. 

A moment later he was back at my side, with another gentle kiss on my cheek.  
“You don’t have to do all this, I am just so happy to be with you, alone”  
He turned me to face him. “Sweetheart, I know it’s been difficult these past few months, but I want to have this, I want you to have this” “It’s been increasingly harder to be without you and now with (baby) I can’t bear to be away so much”  
His eyes bored into mine, searching, his hands reaching up to rest on either side of my face.  
“Look how beautiful you are, I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you”  
“Are you kidding? I think you have that backwards, I’m the lucky one…and I’m sorry, I know you haven’t been attracted to me lately, and I don’t…”  
“Stop, Y/N, you are just as beautiful to me as ever, you’re incredible, how can you think that?”  
“I…we haven’t…I mean, look at…” I gestured vaguely at myself  
He shook his head, “You are absolutely mad!”  
“You. You are gorgeous, everything about you makes me wild, please believe that, I am completely enamored by you.”  
I watched his lips as he spoke, craving them on my own.  
“Look at me Y/N” “You, are, everything” He took small pauses between words to emphasize their meaning.

My eyes were glued to his, the intensity in his stare giving me goosebumps.  
“Taron” I don’t even know if it came out of my mouth loud enough for him to hear, my voice was cracking. I said it once more, whispering. 

His lips were on mine in an instant, I felt the crave in his kisses. I wanted it just as much.  
Our mouths moved in a sweet rhythym, never getting enough. Our breaths became heavier, with want and intention.  
I pulled back, just long enough for him to miss my lips near his, making him lunge toward them again. I made this a game, the tension growing stronger. His mouth hastily found its way to my neck, languidly moving to the most the spot near my ear where he knew it drove me crazy. His tongue peeked out, licking the soft, sensitive skin there. His breath was hot and full of need whispering in my ear, drawing out my name.

I let out a small moan, my head falling back to give him full access. His hands moved up my body reaching my waist, squeezing me tight. I tore off my jacket and wrapped my arms around his neck to caress the back of his neck, my fingers kneading up and through his hair. It’s been so long since we’ve touched like this, it felt new but so familiar. He released his lips from my skin, leaving me desperate for his contact again. 

In an instant my legs were around his waist as he picked me up. I felt the cool wall on my back and Taron’s hands holding me up under my dress. His body pressed into me firmly, once again his eyes searching mine. “Y/N” was all he could say before his lips came back to mine. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, the feeling was so much more intense than I had imagined.  
It was like the first time.

I slid slowly down as he let me go. He reached for the zipper in the back of my dress and watched as it fell to the floor. I felt a bit exposed, as I had not felt confident about my body since the baby, but that feeling was quickly forgotten when he dropped to knees to kiss my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair once again, pulling him closer. His hands caressed my hips, reaching further back, running his palms over my ass. He looked up at me, his eyes so full of lust and passion, it made me shake. 

“You are absolutely fucking amazing" 

I wanted to freeze this moment, and live in it forever. I had never felt such intense love like this before. I couldn’t believe I had it now, with him. 

He watched his hands move over my body with incredible attention, slowly, taking in everything. My head fell back against the wall, never wanting this feeling to end. I felt his lips on my thigh and fingers so so slowly and softly tracing the lace detail of my panties. I shivered when his tongue moved from my thigh to my most sensitive spot, eliciting a quiet, breathy show of pleasure. The feeling was so heightened I thought I might explode. His mouth felt like heaven as it licked, nibbled and sucked until I was ready to fall apart.

He sensed I was close and was quickly up again to place me on the bed. He undressed, his eyes never leaving mine.  
He crawled slowly toward me, a look in his eyes I can’t explain. His eyes trailed my body, his hands following, removing what was left clinging to my body. I heard him whisper "Gorgeous” before his lips met my breasts. His body was pushing me down, his mouth giving me the sweetest bliss. I felt his hand grip my thigh, bringing it up to meet his waist and hook around his back, his fingertips gracefully moved up it, leaving goosebumps. 

I was most definitely ready to bust. I grabbed him to bring his face back to mine and allow me to show my gratitude. I nudged him to roll over so I could reciprocate and show him how good he made me feel. I wanted him to experience it too.  
I kissed his lips, then moved them to his forehead, gently placing the most softest quiet kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his jaw. I drank him in, this perfection below me. His hands never left me, his breath hitching when my lips met his neck. I couldn’t help but let out another moan, enjoying the feel of him against me. 

My tongue was eager, ready to please. I left a trail of wet kisses down his chest and stomach and finally to where I know he wanted it the most. I took all of him in, hoping I was giving him as much gratification as he had given me. I was drunk with want, enjoying every moan and staggered breath that was released from his lips. I moved back up, placing myself close to where we were about to join. His hand reached up, caressing my cheek, with that look in his eyes again. I felt his hand move down between us to feel what he had done to me. I was ready.

We both let out an exclamation of intense pleasure as I felt him slide slowly inside me. My head rolled back, wanting more. He gripped my hips, moving me how he wanted me but not letting me go as fast as I had craved. It was excruciating, I wanted to cry. It felt amazing, and dizzying, I just wanted him.  
He quickly flipped us and covered me with his firm and heavy warm body. HIs lips made their way back to me, his tongue tasting mine and then moving down again to my neck. I felt his teeth grip the delicate skin as he moved in and out of me. The tempo picked up slightly, the air getting heavier. To hear my name coming from his sweet soft lips in an all-consuming display of revelry made me even more turned on than I’ve ever been. 

It was even hotter when he whispered “Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking incredible” while bringing his hips farther down to meet mine. I couldn’t control myself any longer, I dug my nails into back while my head flung back, thrusting upwards to feel the increasing momentum. I couldn’t stop saying his name, over and over, until my voice turned into quiet whimpers begging him not to stop.  
Watching him over me, his face dressed in ecstacy, was the most beautiful and amazing thing I would ever see. 

Our pace slowed, neither of us wanting it to end. Our lips met again, a slow cadence of breaths expelled into one another.  
The pressure was rising, I could feel the heat creeping, my body tingling like I was being set on fire in the most delectible way. “Y/N, look at me”  
I could hardly open my eyes, the feeling was so amazingly intense. His eyes gazed down at me, feeling like he was staring into my soul, I trembled. Our bodies were in perfect rhythym, our eyes only fixed on one anothers, the burning grew, and I was ready to come undone. 

It felt like time stood still, all I saw was him, his eyes, his lips saying “I love you”, the pressure became too much, I shattered. I let out a gutteral whimper as I reached the apex of this moment. Taron gripped my hips and gave one last fervent thrust. I had never heard such sweet music from his lips as when he let himself go and gave into the moment.  
He fell to my side, out of breath, smiling. “I’ve missed you”  
I couldn’t help but smile back, turning to him to caress his face. “I love you, I’m sorry”  
“Shush, come here” He enveloped me into his arms, planting tiny sticky kisses on my lips.  
“I feel like I could sleep forever now” my words trailing lazily as I drifted off.  
Taron settled into my side, giving me one last squeeze before sleep took him over.


End file.
